


[podfic] Erestor's Speech

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bitterness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a celebration in Glorfindel’s honor, speeches are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Erestor's Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erestor's Speech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167085) by [epkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty). 



Cover Art provided by sly_hostetter.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:23:26 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Lord%20of%20the%20Rings/Erestor%27s%20Speech.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Lord%20of%20the%20Rings/Erestor%27s%20Speech.m4b) | **Size:** 27 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the following squares on my [podfic_bingo card](http://sly-hostetter.dreamwidth.org/132432.html); angst, poetry, and read sadly.
> 
> I would just like to say that epkitty is one of those authors with the most amazing writing style I've ever seen... also, an insanely quick response time via email, lol. *hugs epkitty*


End file.
